Bella takes New Orleans
by Girlwaggy
Summary: Bella is actually a thousand year old vampire/witch hybrid and the only friend of Rebekah Mikaelson. When Klaus and Marcel face off she needs to step in to save her friend. But will her 'vampire' stalker Edward let her? And when things get nasty who'll come out on top? Possible Bella/Elijah or Bella/Klaus not sure, I'll see where it goes. Definite Matt/Rebekah later on
1. Welcome to my life

Hello. Just a quick introduction before I begin because my life is just a smidge complicated.

My name is Isabella Maria Swan but my friends call me Bella, or at least Rebekah did. Dear, sweet, easily angered Bekah. I've been keeping an eye on her for over a thousand years ever since we were children, and she thinks I'm dead. Her stupid mothers fault. I've watched her cry, seen her be daggered, often undaggering her myself but never letting her see me in case I hurt her more. Nothing creates more heartache than the return of a dead/undead best friend.

I was born two days before Rebekah and my mother died, fever took her not long after I was six months, leaving me orphaned, my father had been killed by the wolves the night I was born, it was a full moon and he was hurrying home a little too late. Esther let Rebekah play with me unwillingly and tolerated our tight friendship until she discovered my magical potential. That's what she called it. All I knew aged four was that I could levitate a boulder or a tree and start fires. I became her and Ayanna's student quickly surpassing them in strength and Power, and a part of the family but I kept my mother's name. I was the only one other than his father who could keep Niklaus in line and I taught Elijah the best way to remain strong. I'm happy to see he still has the morals I taught him.

Everything changed when Henrik was killed and Mikael, always the arsehole, forced his wife to create the vampire spell. She needed someone to test it on and who did she chose? That's right. Me. That bitch. The spell didn't work right; my Power was too strong to be replaced by vampirism like it was supposed to so the two halves mutated. I got the best of both species, speed, strength, healing, immortality and magic without bloodlust. Even so, Esther said I was a failed attempt and cast me out, saying I had died of a wolf attack to stop her children going after me, which she knew full well Bekah would.

It's 2013 now and I've been watching Niklaus screw his life up in Mystic Falls and New Orleans and practically every town in America. He even came to Forks where I was staying with my great great great great great great great grandnephew twice removed Charlie. My father had a sister. Don't ask. I only just managed to avoid him and his stupid fights with the local 'coven' of 'vampires'. The Cullens. They're not really vampires just a mutated spell that got passed on like vampirism. For god's sake they SPARKLE! Has anyone ever heard of a vampire sparkling? It's ridiculous. I just stayed out of their way, and they think I'm human even if stupid Edward stupid Cullen did try to kiss me and then told some woman named Stephanie our 'story'. Four books and five movies over a sloppy almost kiss behind the cinema?

Anyway Niklaus is the most hated vampire in history just like I told him he would be if he didn't sort out his issues It's quite entertaining actually, I honestly didn't think he'd be able to screw up this badly. It's hilarious.  
But now things are getting serious. Marcel runs New Orleans violently but he has a young witch working for him, her name is Davina and is a distant relative on my mother's side. The thing is Niklaus wants New Orleans back and Marcel isn't happy about that and Rebekah, Elijah and Davina are in the middle. Three people I care about so it's time for me to step in and put these squabbling babies back in their places. And yes I can do that.

Oh and Niklaus has a hybrid baby on the way with a werewolf named Haley. Just thought I'd mention that. I like Haley. She's aggressive and protective like me.

I can help Davina find her path, stop the war in New Orleans, get Niklaus the hell back in line and I will. So just watch me and bring it on.


	2. Goodbye Forks, Hello Mystic Falls

**Chapter 1**

Today is the day I leave Forks for New Orleans and before I even open my eyes I know Edward is crouched outside my window. He thinks its romantic or something and because he never sleeps he likes watching me, creepy. Thank god I keep the windows magically sealed otherwise he'd be inside which would really just freak me out. I blur over, rip the curtains open and sure enough there he is, gazing at me like a lovesick puppy. No idea why, I'm not that attractive. Sure my hair is a decent shade of brown and my eyes are a nice(ish) chocolate colour, but I'm not 'hot'. He says I smell different. Well DUH! I'm a vampire/witch hybrid not a hormonal human teenager.

"What?" I ask through the glass

"Can I drive you to school today?" he pleads just like everyday

"No." short, curt and to the point

"Why?" he whines and that just irritates me

"Because I'm leaving town and I'm not coming back"

"But..but…Bella we're in love. I should come and protect you" his face lights up

"NO WE ARE NOT!" I scream, telekinetically pulling the window open and hurling Edward across the room where I pin him to the wall by his throat

"I don't love you, I barely tolerate you. I am not some little delicate human who needs a vampire copy like you to protect her. I am Isabella Swan, I am 1218 years old and I am a vampire and a witch. So leave me ALONE!" I make my point vividly by flinging him out the open window, slamming it shut behind him.

The doorbell rings during breakfast and Jessica storms in without waiting for an invitation, then stops and stares at my outfit, which is a little, okay a lot different to what I normally wear around Forks. Tight jeans, a black tank top and a leather jacket I borrowed from a guy named Damon twenty years ago and never gave back. He wasn't my type but the memory still makes me smile. Man did he know how to party.

"What are you wearing?" Jessica asks in shock

"My normal clothes" I respond before blurring over and compelling her to forget me, lacing a spell into the compulsion so anyone she talks to will forget me too. "Now leave"

Its time to go and I grab my keys, heading towards the covered Ferrari in the garage. Did I forget to mention I'm rich? Well I am. Comes with collecting centuries of interest on a chest of Elizabethan gold. When I pull out Edward stands in the middle of the road, clearly trying to stop me from leaving but I just keep going and watch him jump out the way. What a wimp. It's a long drive to New Orleans so I might as well start prepping my friends for my arrival, and I go into what I call my dream trance.

I'm aware of the road and the cars, my body is in control and able to respond and know I won't get into trouble, so I turn and focus on Bekah's dream. It's a nightmare again. Her father is hitting Niklaus with his belt and he's bleeding. Finn, that mothers boy, holds back Elijah and Ester has Rebekah, stopping them from helping their brother. Then Niklaus' face changes to mine and Mikael becomes a werewolf pack, tearing me to pieces as I scream for help and there is nothing she can do. I understand, I've been in this nightmare before, usually I just change the scene but this time I step forward towards the sobbing Bekah.

"Look at me." I say softly "Look at me Bekah"

"Bella, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you." She sobs

"Its okay. You'll see me soon. Sooner than you'd think"

"Does that mean I'm going to die? I don't want to die. I'm finally getting my family back" She sobs harder

Crap. I'm out of practice

"Snap out of it Bekah. You're not going to die, I'm coming to you. Your mother lied." There's something going on where my body is so I don't have much time.

"Remember this Bekah? I promised you we'll always have each other, didn't I?" Its all I have time for to change the scene to one of our memories. We'd run to the river together and were hiding from Klaus and Kol playing hide and seek. They eventually gave up and we spent the rest of the day floating in the stream and we promised to be friends and sisters forever. I smile as the dream fades and I snap back to reality.

A cop looks in at me, a woman with short blonde hair and a sheriff badge. Liz Forbes, I remember her when she was just a kid, I helped her little girl Caroline when she was struggling with her vampire life.

"You okay?" she asks with concern "You looked half asleep." Probably thinks I'm high on vampire blood and compulsion.

"I'm fine thanks. Just need some coffee"

She smiles kindly as I head to the Mystic Grill and get a cup of coffe, slipping a bag of vervain under the counter to Matt who smiles at me and nods towards the short haired young man downing shots at the end of the bar. Tyler Lockwood. I stroll over and calmly steal a shot.

"Hey that's mine" he slurs slightly

"And you've clearly had enough to drink. Any more and you'll do something stupid like going after Klaus" I respond, downing the shot myself.

"What do you know about Klaus?" Tyler slurs

"I know he killed your mother and trust me I'll get him back for it, but I also know that if you try to get revenge he will kill you and so will I." I add some compulsion for good measure "So stay away from New Orleans and the Mikaelsons"

I smash the glass on the bar, wink at Damon who is sitting gob smacked in the corner, staring at the jacket and stalk back to my car.

New Orleans here I come…


	3. New Orleans Finally

Chapter 2

I've been driving for hours. I'm bored of the interstate and my coffee from the Grill is running out, when my phone rang. I press the button to answer it without saying a word.  
'Bella? Can you hear me?' Edward. I hang up quickly, Emmett is scarily good at phone tracking. How the hell did she get my number? Everyone was supposed to forget me. Crap.  
I hurl my phone against the passenger seat and turn the radio up as loud as it goes.

"I'm on the highway to hell,  
I'm on it,  
Highway to hell"

'You got that right' I think gunning the motor and well exceeding the speed limit. Hey, you only live once. Unless of course you're me in because I can't die.  
And cue the music.

At last I arrive in New Orleans, driving through the French quarter, lighting the candles set on the sidewalk, nodding at Sofie Deveraux as I pass. It's not her fault. She didn't understand what the sacrifice would involve or what it would do to Davina. Her poor sister.  
In the night I can hear the partying of the vampires, finally pulling silently up to the mansion I know Klaus is staying in. I can hear Rebekah throwing things at a wall probably aiming at Klaus' head, a young woman screaming at them to stop fighting and Elijah trying to calm them down. I can't leave them alone for a thousand years without them fighting.

"I saw her! She's alive!" I hear Bekah scream  
"You're insane Bekah. Bella is dead. Your childish dreams have you overexcited. This is what happens when you care." Niklaus responds cruelly followed by a loud smash. I think that was a crystal decanter.

Blurring inside I perch on the edge of the piano and in silence watch Bekah and Niklaus grapple as Elijah holds up a brunette I assume is Haley.

"Slight problem with that theory Nik.." I shout and everyone spins in shock to face me.  
I smirk at his shocked face.  
"I'm not dead."


	4. Marcel, Davina and Uh Oh

Three hours later and Bekah has dragged me out to the shops for some catch up time. It's nice to be talking to her again, time has made her bitter but it's as if we're those eight year old girls hiding by the river. She's smiling for the first time in centuries and so am I, I'm happy again. Not so lonely.

We shop for hours. Marcel is holding a party tomorrow night and as Klaus is guest of honour, Rebekah gets to go, and because I'm well me, I plan on sneaking in to talk to Davina.

When we get back to the house Elijah is missing and without even looking at each other Rebekah and I each grab one of Klaus' arms and pin him to the wall.

"Where is he?" Bekah growls.  
Klaus laughs and I slam his head against the wall. Hard. Brick dust and paint flakes fly from the dent in the wall.  
"I said where is he?" Bekah growls again.

"He got on my nerves, always talking about family and Marcel didn't trust me. So I daggered Elijah and gave him to Marcel as a gift"

"You gave our brother away as a GIFT?!" Bekah's voice has gone very loud and very angry. So I do the only logical thing in this situation. Snap Klaus' neck and drag Bekah across the room and up the stairs by her hair.  
"Let go of me!" She screams  
"No. If you do something stupid he will dagger you and I will have two bodies to get back from Marcel." I explain holding her back by her hair as she struggles into tears.

"Shhh, the best way to get Elijah back is for me and you to go to that party so I can find out where Marcel is keeping who I'm looking for. My guess is Elijah is with them." I whisper stroking her hair.

Bekah stops crying and raises her head and nods.

"Then let's go"

The lights are flashing and people are dancing close together when Bekah, Klaus and I walk into the common. Klaus is still glaring at me and when I look over I give his signature smirk and he growls, his eyes glowing yellow.

Marcel is standing beside Davina in a corner of the courtyard, one arm around her waist, glancing around at everyone who gets close. His eyes follow us as we walk towards them.

"Marcel, you know my sister of course, this is Isabella a very old... friend" Klaus introduces us in a sweeping gesture.

"Well hello there" Marcel looks me up and down taking in the tight black dress with red beading around the hem and the sweetheart neckline that Rebekah convinced me to buy. I resist the urge to stake him then and there. I settle with a vague smile before focusing on Davina.

"Hello there. Don't worry, I'm a friend." I send to her mind and see her jump almost imperceptibly.

"Who are you?" She mouths. Bekah is carefully keeping Marcel distracted by a beautiful blonde barmaid we met earlier.

"My name is Isabella Swan, I can help you control your power, teach you new skills and set you free" I send

"How"

"Meet me tonight in the woods by the Mikaelson mansion." I send and wait holding my breath. This decision is make or break, she can call us out to Marcel and have me locked in the Garden for eternity.

After what feels like a lifetime she mouths her response.

"Ok"


	5. Old friends return Well not really

It's almost midnight before Davina arrives in the woods to meet me. The party still rages down in the city so she must have sneaked away just like Rebekah and I did. We are standing in a moonlit clearing surrounded by old trees and in the shadows I can barely see Davina's face. Rebekah is inside the mansion listening in just in case Marcel followed her, which would be very very bad for me. Needless to say, a secret vampire/witch hybrid having a secret meeting with his secret witch prisoner would not go down well with the 'King of the quarter', hater of witches and originals.

"Who are you?" Davina asks from the edge of the clearing.

"I told you my name is Isabella, my aunt was your very great grandmother, the natural power from our bloodline is one of the reasons you're so strong"

"How can I not sense when you use magic? I can for the others." She asks stepping forward despite herself

"The witches here pull most of their strength from their ancestors, that's what you can sense. I on the other hand, connect straight to the elements. Ergo you can't sense me"

"You said you could help me. How? And why?" She takes another step and now we are only a few metres apart.

"I can teach you control. New spells and how to perfect your technique. I've had centuries of practice. As for why, we're family and I've been alone for a very long time. Finally I have my best friend back and now I have a chance to get my family back"

"And in return?"

I smile. "I want you to tell me where Elijah is. I grew up with him, and my friend misses her brother."

"I c-can't" she stammers. "Marcel..."

"Marcel has been lying to you. He claims to be protecting you but instead uses your power to rule his dictatorship." My tone is flat and emotionless. My distaste for Marcel and everything he stands for is evident.

"I'll think about it." She whispers, I can see her faith has been shaken.

"Think quickly. We don't have long."

She nods and runs back into the city as Bekah yells my name. I turn and charge full tilt into the park two blocks away where Haley is surrounded by six or seven of Marcel's vampires. I was two preoccupied by my meeting to hear Haley being attacked but thankfully Bekah did, otherwise Klaus would be even more pissed at me. Bekah has a tree branch in each hand and two of the attackers already lie gray in the dirt, but there are too many. I thrust my hand forward and chant a meditation prayer, one that helps me connect to nature. The trees come to life, the branches diving down and spearing the attacking vampires through the chest, whipping through the air and snapping the heads off those still standing.

"Bella!" Bekah whines "I didn't want you to kill them all, just some. I've been dying for a fight."

"Whatever"

Haley mumbles her thanks, one hand on her stomach and I notice the scent of wolfsbane in the air, the spilled cup. She must have thought about killing the baby to escape but I can still hear its heart. Good, the child deserves at least a fighting chance.

"Go inside you two. I need a drink." I say blurring into the city, and compelling myself a bag of B positive from the hospital blood bank. My favourite.

As I step outside I see a slim pixie like figure in the shadows and am instantly on edge. If that's who I think it is then Edward must have found me. Sure enough Alice dances across the carpark and stops just out of arms reach.

"Hi Bella. How are you? Of course I saw you coming to New Orleans in a vision and why not? It's a cool place, we really should come here more often. Anyway..."  
God did that girl never need to breathe?  
Beneath Alice's babble I heard a second noise, footsteps and whirl to face Jasper creeping up on me. He looks sad, I was the only person at school whose blood didn't drive him insane.

I feel a sharp prick in my side as see a syringe full of vervain plunged into my stomach. I laugh, someone did their research, clearly Edward expects he can just carry me off when I pass out but being a hybrid vervain has little effect on me, just impairs my senses a little. Then two steps ring out and I feel hands on my temple and my head twisting.  
Damn it, I think as the bastard snaps my neck.


	6. Walls come down

When I come around I'm tied to a chair and the whole Cullen clan stands around me. Rosalie looks bored as usual, Emmett appears to be wrestling with Jasper, Esme and Alice are talking in the corner and Carlisle and Edward crouch before me.

"What?" I grumble still drowsy from getting my neck snapped

Carlisle answers me in his 'doctor' voice  
"Bella, what I'm going to tell you may seem crazy. Edward says you're a vampire and you've been dead for an hour. We're going to teach you how to be a good vampire"

God he sounds like Bill Forbes, Liz's gay vampire hating ex husband.

"No you really don't need to." I answer pulling on the ropes  
"See I've been a vampire for over a thousand years. You've been vampire copies for two hundred at best. I think I have more experience"

"Bella, don't worry, we'll take care of you" Edward smiles

"I don't need you to take care of me. I need you to let me go and leave so I can get my best friends brother back and kill an evil mastermind. Well, one temporarily, one not so."

"She isn't the same as us. Maybe we should run some tests?" Carlisle asks

"Seriously don't even think about it. Let me go"

"It's okay Bella. Anger is the natural response, you don't understand what's going on." Edward sounds like a patronizing adult and I'm starting to get annoyed.

Carlisle looks at Edward. "I think she's confused. We should probably take her back to Forks and let Charlie sort her out"

"NO!" I yell and everyone turns to stare at me and I notice I've accidentally set the ropes on fire. Oh well. I get up and blur across the room.

"I'm leaving now and if you know what's good for you, you won't follow me. Ever"

They're still staring at me but I don't care. I'm pissed off, I'm hungry and I want to kill someone. Preferably Marcel but I'll settle for Klaus or Edward if he follows me. Which he does. Of course.

I swing him around by his arm as he attempts to sneak up on me and hold him against a tree as Emmett charges at me. Quickly I pin him down and just in time to avoid Jasper's attack. With the three main fighters out of the way, the others approach more cautiously. Time for some magic. I chant under my breath as I slap my hands together and clasp them tight. A shockwave pulses from my hands again and again knocking everyone over and shaking the ground around me. The wind rises and I float into the air, standing on solid wind, my hair whipping around me.

"Leave me alone. If I have to tell you one more time I will end you" My voice is surprisingly calm considering how close I am to wanting to start a hurricane on them.

They scurry away in fear, but Edward looks back at me and in the noise of the wind I hear him yell "I will have you Bella" before he runs off.

Fat chance. I dissapate the storm as quickly as I created it and turn towards the Jardin Gris where a young witch, I think her name is Katie has her nose pressed against the glass staring at me.

"What?!" I yell before I calm myself down somewhat.

"There is a block in your mind" she whispers

"That's impossible."

I realize she can't hear me, she's inside and I'm out in the street so I blur inside, stopping just in front of her.

"Only one person could have done that and she died. Years ago"

"It is very old. But very strong. I do not have the power to remove it even if I could do magic" Katie shows no signs of shock at my sudden appearance. "You could, but it will hurt, the memories it suppresses will return all at once, all the emotions."

"That won't be a problem. I don't care just as long as that bitch's magic is out of my head" I hiss and blur back the mansion.

In my room I sit on the bed and go into a trance.

I stand inside my memories, each carefully organised by date, and for the first time I notice a large oak door, guarded by a vision of its creator. Ester. Without a second thought I blur over and snap her neck and take the key hanging around her neck.  
"Couldn't help meddling could you" I murmur and unlock the door, gently pushing it open

The memories hit me like bricks, and I notice the common theme but don't understand, they're coming too fast. The rate of memory slows and I relive them.

I wait beside a tree at sunset, a few months before Henrik's death, waiting for someone very special. Then he comes around the trunk and takes my hand and raises it to his lips, just as he has done a thousand times, and the love in his eyes says more than words. We meet in secret and our relationship has grown for years, blossoming into pure undiltuled love.

"Isabella, my Isabella." Elijah murmurs and pulls me close to him.

"I love you Elijah" I whisper as his lips press gently to mine and we stand together in a tight embrace.

"Isn't this sweet?" Klaus says sardonically from where he is sitting in a tree.

"Leave brother, I am happy for once in my life. I am in love. Can't you accept that?" Elijah turns to Klaus only to see him running back towards the house.

"Elijah and Bella are in Love!" Klaus calls out laughing wickedly. Ester's head snaps up and the look on her face tells me we were right to hide. She strides over to me and rips me away from Elijah's strong hand. Dragging me towards the house I hear Elijah beg her not to do it. Then the memory ends and the next breaks my heart.  
Elijah kneels before me begging me to remember, tears brimming in his eyes.  
"Bella, please. I can not lose you. Remember me please. Fight the spell. Remember our love"  
I couldn't, the spell was too new, too recent and I was not strong enough. I slowly shake my head and pull away.

I break out of the trance and curl up, sobbing into the pillows. I remember it all. The look of pain every time he saw me after that, makes sense now. Katie was right. It does hurt. I feel like my heart has been ripped open and every pain and loss I've ever felt has been rolled into one ball of agony. The love that the spell repressed hits me stronger than before and I realize that without knowing it I always loved him.

I blur down the stairs where Niklaus is sitting at his easel and unceremoniously drive the banister rail through his stomach. It's his fault. Everything is his fault.

"I remember it all now." I hiss twisting the railing and making Klaus jerk in pain "I remember what your mother made me forget and why." I snap the wood short so it can't be reached from the front only the back.

I leave him in the middle of the room and stalk at vampire speed into town. I don't need Davina's help to find Elijah. The spell is easy and soon I stand before a door in the attic of a church. Knocking takes almost all the restraint I have, and when Marcel opens the door I telekinetically throw him across the room.

"Where is he?!" I roar, lightning flashing across the sky.

"I don't know who you're talking about" he grins and I explode his brain cells. He screams in agony and I ask again. He gestures to a coffin on the floor. I open it and pull the dagger from Elijah's chest.

"Who are you?" Marcel has managed to sit up. He doesn't recognize me, thank god for the masks at the ball.

"Your worst nightmare's bigger, scarier, more powerful version. And you have used up your last life" I summon a storm, lightning flashing inside the room but the sight of Davina sitting scared stops me.

"He did this. He is evil but it is your decision. I'll let him live for now." I send to her before lifting Elijah and carrying him out into the night.  
He hasn't woken up yet and Klaus is still trying to pull the bannister out his stomach while I wait. Bekah says Klaus deserves it and I have to agree.

A knock sounds at the door and Bekah and I go to answer it. Matt leans against the doorframe, holding up a young man with short brown hair who is supported by Damon on the other side. Caroline stands behind them, one arm around a girl with straight brown hair. I assume that's Elena not Katherine. Which means the unconscious boy must be Jeremy.

Matt looks at Bekah with startled eyes and Elena steps forward her voice tight "Please. We need your help"


	7. Magic

A/N: Thanks to the reviews, I accidentally selected the wrong file when updating. Here's chapter 7! Keep reviewing

We hurry them inside and lay Jeremy on the sofa next to the still unconscious Elijah. Damon looks at Klaus still struggling on the carpet and raises an eyebrow at me, I shrug with a "what would you have done" expression on my face and he snorts. Elena, spoilsport, goes over and pulls the wood out of Klaus' stomach who promptly charges at me and gets his brain burst.

"Tut, tut Niklaus. You should have learnt by now never to attack me, I'll just take you out"

Damon snorts again and Matt and Caroline try not to laugh. Klaus stands up trying to look fierce and it's really not working, seriously if you want to look murderous don't shuffle away from someone.  
He sees Caroline and starts his disturbed flirting technique while Matt and Rebekah are sort of standing awkwardly next to each other.

"What's the problem?" I ask Elena because I'm clearly not going to get an answer out of the others.

"It's my brother. He can see ghosts because he's died, twice, but recently there's been a problem. Our friend Bonnie gave her life so he could come back but now her soul is stuck to his and it's killing him" She starts crying and I awkwardly pat her shoulder "Matt said you were the most powerful supernatural he's ever met, so we hoped..."

Matt nods and Rebekah looks at me in shock.  
"Wait, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah, I met Damon in 1974, Matt just after Vicki died and I helped Caroline with her transition."  
Klaus is still glaring at me but everyone else, including the newly awake Elijah, looks confused. Time for the whole story of my life.

By the time I've finished Elena has hugged me about nine times, Bekah has actually cried, in front of people, and Elijah has smiled so widely I thought his face would break, before pulling me close so I could rest my head on his shoulder.

"Now, back to business. You say Bonnie is trapped to Jeremy's soul?" I say mentally shaking myself.

"Yeah, we don't know how to help him" Damon speaks up for the first time from where he is leaning against the wall. There's a pack of bare wall where he's peeled the wallpaper away. And there was I thinking he didn't care about anyone. Clearly Elena is very important to him, good, he needs that.

"You came to the right hybrid" I grin before pairing people up to gather supplies. Matt with Rebekah, Damon with Elena and Caroline with Klaus. Note to self, teach him how to flirt. I feel like a matchmaker.

Listening in I'm pretty sure Damon and Elena are making out next door while Caroline is talking to Haley about Tyler upstairs. Where the hell is Klaus?

"What do you think you're doing?" Elijah is glaring at who would've guessed it, Klaus who is glaring at me.  
"Nik, I paired you with Caroline because you are obviously in love with her. So get up there and stop the mother of your child ruining it." I say without stopping my writing in my large grimoir. I don't even need to look up to know that he's blurred upstairs.

"Bella, why are you doing this?" Elijah asks and I know what he means.

"He deserves to be as happy as we are, and love may save him."

He smiles and my heart does a backflip. "I love you Isabella" and leans close, we kiss for the first time in a thousand years and I literally set off fireworks. There goes Marcel's stockpile, unseen into the morning light.

"Get a room!" Damon yells from the door as everyone files into the room carrying all the items I'd asked for. Ten minutes later I've set up the candles and herbs and am leaning over Jeremy's chest and muttering a spell.

"Vas matos tribum nas ex malon, mortas revertas lunae ferram, vas matos tribum nas ex malon, morta revertas quo incandis" I cry and the candles flare and a strong wind whips through the room.

Elena and Caroline gasp as Bonnie appears in the centre of the room and Jeremy wakes up.

"What did you do?" Bonnie whispers, clearly shocked by her sudden corporeal appearance, running her hands along her arms.

"I gave you back your life. You'll fade back to a ghost when the moon rises every night but you have the whole day to be alive again. Jeremy can regain his strength and you can live durning the day. For now"

Elena looks up from the group hug that has engulfed Bonnie and Jeremy"You said for now. What happens when it wears off? Bonnie will still be a ghost and Jeremy will still be dying! It won't have made a difference!" Clearly Matt didn't tell her quite how powerful I am.

"It won't fade. I said for now because I'm going to make it permanent, to properly give bring Bonnie back to life. I just need your help."

"But the spirits..." Bonnie protests

"The spirits stopped paying attention to what I do back when I first turned. The rules of nature don't apply to me, they kinda just pretend I don't exist."

"So, I'm alive?" Bonnie is on the verge of tears.

"You're alive" I grin before Rebekah pulls me into the hug and everyone is smiling. Even Niklaus


	8. Hell breaks loose

The sun is shining on New Orleans as I stroll through the quarter. Everything is working out for once in my life, I have my best friend back, the love of my life, and friends that like me. And when things are working out that generally means things are going to go to hell. I was right.

This time hell took the form of a very pissed off Marcel storming up the front steps at six in the evening shouting at Klaus about the crazed witch in town. He storms into the living room only to find the very crazy witch he's screaming about sitting on the floor doing a ritual with another witch, surrounded by vampires and a werewolf. I think his heart would have stopped. That is if it was beating in the first place.

"What is going on here?!" He shouts blurring across the room and pinning me by the throat against the wall. "Tell me Niklaus or I kill her" I think he was expecting people to start blabbering in fear at my death, Rebekah and Damon laughing might have unnerved him a bit, because he then proceeds in trying to snap my neck. I flung him across the room into the newly repaired staircase. The poor workmen only finished it yesterday.

"Davina ran away last night" Marcel hisses "and I bet you're the reason why"

I grin. Everything is going according to plan. Davina has seen Marcel for what he is, and she'll be here by tonight.

"Who the hell is Davina?!" Damon snaps along with Klaus. I think that's the first time they've ever agreed on something.

"None if your bloody business" Marcel yells. Caroline giggles and I have to admit it is very funny. Marcel's lost it. Literally. The only thing that kept his power in this city has fled for the hills.

He flees the house after growling not so menacingly at us, and Matt and Jeremy shut the door behind him.

"Well... That happened.." Jeremy says into the silence.

Next thing I know Klaus has me pinned in the same spot as Marcel did "What the hell is your game Bella?" He demands

"Are you fricking stupid?" I question as I throw him out the window

"You just saw what happened when Marcel did that and now you think because you're Niklaus Mikaelson you can shove me around!" He writhes on the floor and Caroline rushes forward to help but I glare at her and she backs off

"Well I have news for you buddy... I don't give a damn who you think you are! To me you are the annoying brat who always gets his own way. Not this time Niklaus... You are getting on my nerves. Go compel yourself a date and get drunk. Come back when you think you have the balls to be a better man" He gives a barely human howl of pain before I let the magic go and be collapses.

Silence. Damn do I know how to scare people.

Niklaus scrambles away with as much dignity as possible and Caroline looks after him in pity.

"You didn't need to do that." Elena is looking at me disapprovingly but Rebekah is smiling

"Hell yeah she did" Caroline says and Rebekah nods wholeheartedly

"My brother could do with some humility for once" Elijah agrees moving to put his arm around my waist.

"I'm just bummed I didn't have a camera. That was perfect blackmail material" Matt grins and everyone laughs and sits down together for dinner.

Hours passed and Bonnie had faded back to a ghost form when a small frightened knock came from the half destroyed front door. Davina.  
I sent Elena our least violent and angry member and Matt to go and get her.

"Bella?" Her voice is nervous and I smile at her. Her dark hair is tied into a ponytail and her clothes are dark and nondescript, and she is carrying a duffel bag over her shoulder

"I'm here. Marcel was looking for you earlier. You can see how that turned out" Jeremy snorts and Davina starts to smile.

After a quick round of introductions, we are all sitting together in the living room. Me resting my head against Elijah's chest, Elena curled up under Damon's arm and Matt and Rebekah sitting unusually close together. Jeremy is talking to the ghostly Bonnie and Davina is reading my grimoire while Haley and Caroline are picking names for the baby. The room is quiet and the fire burns softly as everyone sinks into a happy doze.

Damon's phone breaks the stupor with a very annoying series of buzzes. Everyone glares at him and he grins until he sees the caller id.

"It's Stefan." He whispers

"Answer it!"Elena yells

"Hello?" Damon asks

"Hello Damon" I hear with my super senses and I know that voice

"Silas." Damon's voice is curt and pissed off  
"What the hell are you doing with my brother's phone"

"Wouldn't you like to know that..." Silas, that smarmy git.

"I swear if you've hurt him I'll-.."

"What will you do Damon?" Silas cuts him off  
"You have no powers, there's nothing you do can to stop me"

"Wait..." Damon's voice is loud as the phone rings off. He puts his head in his hands

"I'm sorry" Elijah sits up

"He's right. There's nothing we can do. Silas is immortal and insanely powerful" Damon groans and Elena strokes his dark hair

"Remind you of someone?" I joke but all is blank looks

"Oh for gods sake you're all as thick as Klaus" I sigh

"But Bella, Silas is older than you, and I hate to say it, possibly more powerful." Caroline catches on.

"I don't think so" I grin "after all I'm descended from the very woman who last beat him."

"Ketsiyah" Damon breathes

"Exactly"

Matt starts to laugh "Then let's go kick some Silas butt!"


End file.
